


hisokas beradstixk

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Series: traumtization :) [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack, M/M, hisoka and illumi asf, hisoka is a decent person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: illumi does hisokas makeupcw: language, hisokas d-ck
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: traumtization :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122794
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	hisokas beradstixk

so illumi sat down n hisoka lap nad then he was like 'omg shawy let em do makeup for you' and xo then he was like 'omg yessssdfsfds and so illumi took out a makeup pallet and atrtes and hisoka was like 'NGghGHhhgGH' lie with breadstick except notr breadstick because illumi n e wayz so illumi was like burhsing it and it was SeGgSy asf nad so then when he brushed on hsiokas face he was like 'your face is kfina hit kfmao' and htne hisoka did like 'ughugfjhigf i lobe that look'and then illumi was like *debby ryan cuase QuiRkAyyY* and anyways so illjmi was sitting on hisoaksa lap n stuff and then he felt soemthing har dlike a breadstick thtf what it felt like and then he was leik omg whats thay ot feels sdkjhdskjhsdkjhdf and then relaizeatin nad he was like ohhhhhhhhhh and bthen even mre realzation and he was liek OHHHHHHHHHHHHH na dhtne hisoka just said 'bingee gum has the properties of noth rubber an f gum' and then he realied hisoka had bungee gum so then they kissed bc bugngee gum and hisokas breadstick whnt djkshfbjskfbeqdbffskbkdskbvbkb yeha it was fun ok the end bye bestsy

**Author's Note:**

> sorry llmao but the spelling is bad bc i havent slept in dyas i wouldnt be writing this sht if i asnt sleep depreived ahahahahahahaah ok bye


End file.
